User blog:Togfan/Custom champion - Adelantia, Conjurer of Swords
|range = 150 |rangetype = melee |damage = 3 |toughness = 0 |control = 3 |mobility = 2 |utility = 0 |difficulty = 3 |style = 50 |hp_base = 520 |hp_lvl = 90 |mp_base = 300 |mp_lvl = 50 |mp5_base = 6 |mp5_lvl = 0.75 |resource = Mana |dam_base = 69 |dam_lvl = 3 |arm_base = 22 |arm_lvl = 2.4 |mr_base = 30 |mr_lvl = 2.5 |as_base = 0.65 |as_lvl = 0.35 |hp5_base = 8 |hp5_lvl = 0.72 |ms = 325 }} |-|Introduction= Introduction Adalantia, Holder of the Hill of Swords, is a melee swordmage who wields powerful long range sorcery together with feather-light sword duelling. Once a prominent believer in balance, she lost everything she had to invaders. Now, her last duty in life is to hold her home at all costs against any and all intruders. Her blade conjuration will whittle down enemies from afar with potent artillery bombardment, while her duelling prowess allows her to swiftly reposition herself to strike her enemies down personally. Because of her split kit, she won’t excel in either role on their own. Her true power comes from combining long range strikes with close range fighting in a dance of blades on the battlefield. Her frailty, stemming from her lack of defensive abilities, together with her ability to overwhelm opponents at all ranges, makes her a terrifying glass cannon mage that dives in for the kill, making her especially potent as a mage slayer. A few personal comments on this CC This is basically an evolution of a character concept I made a good while back when playing Dark Souls 3. I liked the concept and decided to see if it could work within the framework of LoL. After a million revisions, this is the current result. My idea was that of a duellist with a proficiency for spell casting. A lot the actual abilities, character, background etc. have changed, but the core idea is still the same. I realize hybrid champions are always tricky and should be avoided. I'm sure, with modifications, this kit could work as a pure artillery mage; however, I feel like something would be lost. It would be too generic and uninteresting. Upon further inspection, taking away her duelling abilities would also completely change her character. After of the loss of her lover (read the background story), she's become reckless and somewhat mentally deranged. A kit that revolves around staying safe would not reflect that. At the same time, taking away her conjuration would take away the core of her concept. Refer to Gameplay for some comments on her kit. Anyhow, I usually make my concepts in Google documents, so I have no prior knowledge of wiki formatting (other than some basic stuff from one of my own wikis). I want to make everything as presentable as possible but I'm still struggling with it ^~^ |-|Abilities= When Adalantia uses a basic attack, her next ability deals 50% increased damage, reduced by 25% for each consecutive basic attack used ( }}). Damaging an enemy with an ability resets her consecutive counter. |description2= When Adalantia casts an ability, her next basic attack deals 100% increased damage, reduced by 50% for each consecutive ability used ( }}). Damaging an enemy with a basic attack resets her consecutive counter. |targeting=Passive |affects=Self |damagetype= |spelleffects=single |spellshield=False |notes= * Damage modification happens after ability modifiers but before resistances. * Animation time is roughly 0.5 seconds. }} Adalantia slashes to the left, dealing }} to all enemies struck. |description3= Adalantia slashes to the right, dealing }} to all enemies struck. |description4= Adalantia slashes in front of her in an X shape, dealing }} to all enemies struck. |description5= Adalantia slashes in front of her, sending forth a shockwave in a straight line that deals }} to all enemies struck. |leveling2= + }} |leveling3= + }} |leveling4= + }} |leveling5= + }} |range= |effect radius = 250-500 |animation time = 0.5s |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting=Direction |affects=Enemies |damagetype=Mixed |spelleffects=aoe |spellshield=True |notes= * Cooldown starts on last cast. * Razor Strike has a 0.5 second internal cooldown. * Each re-cast triggers spellblade and counts as a charge for . }} Adalantia periodically conjures a every few seconds. She can store 6 in total that hover beside her. |description2= Adalantia poises to prepare launching her and herself up to 75% over 1.5 seconds, while transforming her basic abilities until she casts Blade Conjuration again. Each deals }} to all enemy champions it passes through and applies a for 0.75 seconds. The damage dealt is affected by the ’s current speed, modifying the damage dealt by . Enemies hit by multiple take 50% reduced damage from each beyond the first. After launching at least one , she can recall them as fragments at any time, dealing half the damage with the same modifiers on their way back. Enemy champions hit by returning are for 0.75 seconds. This does not replenish Blade Conjuration's passive. |leveling= }} |leveling2= }} + }} }} }} |cooldown= 1 |cost= no |costtype= cost |range= |customlabel=Travel time |custominfo=~ - 1 |targeting=none |affects=Self |spelleffects=false |spellshield=false |notes= * Blade Conjuration requires at least one Blade to be available in order to be cast, but does not interrupt other abilities and can be cast as long as Adalantia is not impaired from casting. ** Casting impairment includes CC such as silences, stuns and suppressions. * The damage calculation goes as follows: first, speed modifier; then, damage reduction from more than one blade; lastly, damage alteration from Ballet of Balance. * Does not trigger spellblade nor count as a charge for . ** Does not count as a cast for Ballet of Balance. }} After a short delay, Adalantia forward, dealing }} to all enemies struck. Upon striking an enemy champion, she them and uses them to vault up in the air for 1 second, during which time she is and . She then drops down next to them in the direction of the cursor and deals the same damage to them again. |leveling= + }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= |targeting=Direction |affects=Enemies |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=single |spellshield=True |grounded=true |knockdown=false |notes= * Adalantia can cast Blade Conjuration independently of Lightfall. * An enemy champion must be within basic attack range in order to be struck. * Animation time estimates: 0.4s (delay), 0.1s (first strike), 0.25s (second strike) * Cannot trigger Blood Riposte. }} - Blade Conjuration abilities= Adalantia launches all forward to converge on target location, dealing }} and all enemy champions hit on their way. |range= |leveling= + }} + }} |cost= no |costtype= cost |targeting=Ground |affects=Enemy champions |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=aoe |spellshield=True |projectile=True |notes= * Triggers spellblade and counts as a charge for . * Requires two or more stored Shortswords in order to be cast. }} Adalantia calls upon her to return as fragments, dealing }} and all enemy champions hit on their way back, as well as ending Blade Conjuration and transforming her basic abilities back to normal. |leveling= + }} + }} |cost= no |costtype= cost |targeting=Self |affects=Enemy champions |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=aoe |spellshield=True |projectile=True |notes= * Triggers spellblade and counts as a charge for . * Can only be cast after Blade Burst or Blade Strike has been cast at least once. }} Adalantia launches a forward towards target location, dealing }} and all enemy champions hit on their way. |range= |leveling= + }} |cost= no |costtype= cost |targeting=Ground |affects=Enemy champions |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=aoe |spellshield=True |projectile=True |notes= * Triggers spellblade and counts as a charge for . * Requires one or more stored Shortswords in order to be cast. }} }} Enemy champions struck by Adalantia’s abilities are marked for 5 seconds. Hitting marked enemies again refreshes the mark. |description2= Takedowns on marked enemies causes to rupture out of them in 8 directions, dealing }} to all enemies struck as well as applying marks to enemy champions. The damage is modified by based on the speed. This also grants Adalantia }} that decays over 3 seconds. |leveling2= }} + }} }} |cost= no |costtype= cost |range= - Blade Rupture= |targeting= Automatic |affects=Enemy champions |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=aoe |spellshield=special |notes= * Does not count as an ability cast. ** Damage is not affected by Ballet of Balance. * Mark is visualised with a hovering sword over the marked champion’s head. * Bonus movement speed cannot stack but instead refreshes it. * Marks ignore spellshield. Spellshield cannot prevent Blade Rupture's effects from taking place. ** Spellshield blocks damage from Greatswords as normal. }} }} Using a basic attack on an enemy champion that is immobilised causes Adalantia to past them, cutting through and them for }} over 4 seconds. This damage breaks any spellshield the enemy may have. If the enemy was marked by Blade Rupture, it triggers all of Blade Rupture’s effects. |leveling= + }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= |targeting= passive |affects= Enemy champions |damagetype= physical |spelleffects= single |spellshield= special |notes= * Does not count as an ability cast. ** Damage is not affected by Ballet of Balance. * Animation time is roughly 0.4 seconds. ** Any immobilising effect is extended during this animation. * Damage is dealt every 0.25 seconds. * Spellshield is consumed but does not block any damage. }} |-|Gameplay and itemisation= Gameplay Adalantia is a mobile combo-based burst caster. She has the power to unleash an extended burst with high DPS for a few seconds before running dry. Half of her kit consists of long range spells that interact with her passive and offers damage over range. The rest of her kit has situational CC and damage. Her high potential damage comes from her passive: Crescent acts as a spellblade that increases basic attack damage after an ability. Gibbous is what makes her stand apart; her basic attacks increases ability damage. Because they stack negatively, players will have to constantly weave between basic attack and ability casts in order to release her full damage potential. This forces the player to constantly make assessments on optimal combos in fights. This, in addition to her hybrid range, makes her an incredibly hard champion to master but a very potent fighter when mastered. Unlike other hybrid range Champions, Adalantia does not have two forms. Champions such as Elise, Nidalee and Jayce are all similar, but sacrifice their ult in order to gain 6 basic abilities. Adalantia still has the normal 3 basic abilities and 1 ultimate at any given time, but one of her basic abilities, W, gives options on how to cast it in the form of transformed basic abilities. The usual problem with sacrificing an ultimate is a strong early game, with compensated power, but a lacking late game. This is not the case here. Adalantia will face a somewhat lacking early game due to lacking itemization, having costly abilities and low base damage, as well as having her ultimate’s passive locked until level 6. Hitting level 6 gives her an immediate power spike, as Blood Riposte is a powerful tool paired up with Blade Conjuration’s stun, as well as having the highest base damage in her kit. Paired up with a few items, and Adalantia will start spiking in the mid-game. Adalantia’s greatest strength lies in her fight potential. Her long range spells allow her to peel enemies before diving in for the kill, as well as taking on opponents on multiple ranges. This, together with her high innate magic resistance, makes her a very potent mage slayer both in fights and in lane. Her ultimate makes any kill into an opportunity for more damage to be dealt out. Her lack of defensive abilities forces her to assess situations carefully and burst targets down as quickly as possible. Even with decent CC in her kit, she is very well paired with tanks that can draw attention from her and pin enemies down for her to finish off. A single mistake can prove very lethal, as being hit by hard CC will likely secure her demise. Her burst casting also makes her vulnerable against opponents with sustained damage that survive her initial offload, making fights against durable fighters suicide. Summarized in pros and cons: Pros: *Very high potential damage *Access to both long and short range abilities *Potent CC *Decent waveclear and push *High mobility *Very high skill ceiling Cons: *No defensive abilities *Different damage type and scaling *No sustain *Must constantly switch between ranges to be effective *High skill floor Suggested builds Adalantia’s kit gives interesting itemisation challenges. Her full scaling requires items, but her physical damage requires armour pen. No item in the game is suited for this combination, and thus builds will have to weigh up the different aspects to one another. Hybrid AD/AP Glass Cannon : 80 (200)}} : 532}} , , on-hit damage, , omnivamp, }} This aggressive hybrid build is an interesting mix of and . Her frequent weaving abilities and basic attacks makes a must, but also synergises well with this, considering Adalantia has no basic attack resets. Gunblade’s dual stats work great for both, but more importantly, its omnivamp allows a little bit of much needed sustain. The interesting pick here is ; its stacking armour reduction is very good when combined with extra attack speed and her exclusively physical damage output, at the cost of raw ability damage. Full AP Burst Mage : 0 (120)}} : 707 (787)}} , , extra burst, , , and ; self-slow reduction, stasis}} Focus on raw may make up for the lack of armour penetration with raw damage. This standard burst mage build also gives some survivability in the form of extra health and an hourglass; as well as extra offensive power with Spellbinder. Again, is a staple item and the core of her kit. The extra also makes ’s spellblade more powerful. |-|Background= Origin story “Why are you doing this?” The words fell on deaf ears, echoing through the large ballroom. The imposing soldiers donning heavy plating and large weapons were led by a brute with a typical Noxian atmosphere, who found it far below him to answer to a frail girl in a pretty dress. They both knew the time for talk was over. Adalantia gently kissed the man kneeling in front of her, the man she had spent most of her days with, and gave him a reassuring smile. As he grabbed the large hunk of metal he called his sword, and stood up, his black armour rustled as he revealed his towering height. This was it. After Noxus had attacked Ionia, and been forced to retreat, they had been forced to retake any land they could. The cliff this remote manor resided on was desolate, but made a strategic buffer zone between Noxus’ holdout and Ionian mainland. It was natural Noxus would attempt to lay siege on the old mansion. And so they did, for months. The battle was a red haze. Despite being outnumbered several times, the black knight hacked himself through hordes of enemies, but it was starting to show. His exhaustion. The overwhelming force he was against. The low odds of winning. Adalantia’s powerful blade conjuration helped dwindle down the numbers, but left her in a state of vulnerability. Out of the mist came a flanker, seizing the opportunity to try and deliver a fatal blow. Just barely, Adalantia was able to avert it, but was forced into a duel with the assassin. Adalantia had always wanted to participate in fighting, but her frail body left it little more than a dream. Countless hours of practising duelling gave her nothing but the taste of defeat. Yet, the bitterness never got to her. Her fascination with blades would prevail, and she would eventually come over books of conjuration: powerful reality-bending magic she could wield from afar. Her newfound power, even in its infancy, was potent and immediately disliked by the elders. She heed their words and tried her best to master a weakened but more balanced form of blade conjuration, while continuing to train swordplay in secret with her significant other. A wide swing grazed her leg, tearing through her dress. A small scream left her mouth, and she immediately reminded herself not to ever show weakness. Doing her best to hide her pain and concentrate her mind, her focus let her notice an open guard in the enemy’s stance. As he was about to strike, she suddenly drew her second sword and pierced the assassin from below. In a shocked gasp, he swung his blade towards her throat, and she was forced to deliver a fatal blow to neutralize him. Just then she heard an ear rupturing scream, from an all-too familiar voice. She quickly glanced over to the far end of the room, where only the Noxian champion was left with her lover. Her chest contracted and she felt her heart sinking into the abyss. The black knight had been distracted for a moment by the ambush on Adalantia, and was struck by an underhanded lethal blow. His vows was ringing in his mind. The promise to always be there to protect her, to never let harm upon her. As he was clutching his chest with one hand, he desperately tried to swing his enormous sword at the champion, who stood smiling above him in jest. He shot Adalantia a look across the room, a look that would imprint itself on her mind for the rest of her life, before leaving the manor. The world was turning. Her hands caressed the cheeks of the pale face desperately gasping for air as tears ran down his cheeks. Neither of them managed to muster a word. What could possibly be said? Yet, so much was left unspoken. So many emotions still to be experienced. This overwhelming feeling was unlike anything she had ever felt and penetrated her every cell. Seeing life be consumed by the hourglass of time that was his eyes, Adelantia cried for the first time in her life, and the black knight drew his final breath. She remembered the shy looks she had given the handsome knight from afar. Looks turned into words. Words turned into love. Under a large pink willow outside the city, the knight pledged allegiance to her, in exchange for giving his life purpose. It was a symbiosis she euphorically accepted and consummated. But the city would not share the appreciation she had for him. The knight ended up in disputes with others over his tendencies of… rage. These disputes would grow violent, and he became feared among men. When Adelanta defended the now aptly named black knight, the elders, keenly aware of her affinity for dangerous magic, decided the pair was a threat to the city. They were exiled, bound to live their remaining days in a remote manor. The resentment she had for the elders, and the city who supported them, was never really of importance. She only wanted to spend her life with him. And life was good. “Why…” she found herself uttering into the darkness. “'WHY?!'” Her desperate question was left unanswered by the cold, echoing walls. No amount of screaming would ever give her an answer, and she clutched the dead body while weeping quietly in solitude. She was alone now. But they were still coming. And eventually, Ionians would also catch drift of the importance of the buffer zone, and likewise try to gain control over the manor. But the time for talk was over, and she shared no allegiance with them. With the hope that he was smiling down at her from the heavens, she knew he would want her to live on. No longer would she hide behind someone’s protection. No longer would she fail anyone. Until the day they were reunited, she vowed to protect the only thing she had left in her life--their home, or what was left of it--no matter the costs. Armed with the fighting spirit of two souls, there would be no holding back anymore. |-|Concept, animations and interactions= Concept art Animations Appearance: Tall and slim. Young, pretty face with blue eyes. Always keeps a stern face. Long, brown, flowing hair with a braided crown. Wears a short white dress with a long golden cardigan and white laced stockings. Her dress is partly torn, indicating it was much longer once, and her stockings have a lot of tears. Her hips holsters two simple but elegant silver straight swords; the swords’ pommels hold the symbol of the moon with a sword through it. Moving: Leans forward while moving gracefully with long steps, almost floating along the ground, with hair and cardigan flowing behind her. Holds her swords in each hand pointed down and outwards. The effect is exaggerated during a movement buff, with very long and flowing steps. Attacking: Varies her attack animation between two different horizontal slashes and stabs. As a proficient duelist, she always strikes simultaneously with her swords at different parts of the body to leave no guard open. Crit strikes slash in an X shape, execution style. Blade conjuration: Upon entering, she stops running, sheathes her swords and starts walking calmly. A faint purple aura can be seen around her, visualized through a surrounding wind. When using a blade conjuration ability, she hovers over the ground, spreading her arms out, with an increasingly powerful aura. Her eyes glow with purple. The blades are conjured in different formations and at different heights depending on the ability. Ultimate: Her motion becomes more aggressive and a violent wind and aura surrounds her for the channel. Blades burst out of the ground in an uneven fashion. Dying: Drops her swords and falls on her knees, barely catching her fall with her arms before they give in and she falls flat. Recalling: Holsters her swords and starts hovering similarly to Blade Conjuration. Stretches her arms outwards and looks towards the sky. Interactions She speaks sternly and has a serious look on her face, but she fights an eternal battle with her suppressed rage and grief, emotions that occasionally crack her facade and causes her to lash out violently. Her accent fluctuates between somewhat posh British for conversations and formal shakespearean for spellcasting. Champion select Pick *''“I look inwards to what I have lost, and find determination to press on.”'' Ban *''“I face solitude yet again.”'' Moving *''“We must avoid loss of life.”'' *''“Let’s not have it end in a bloodshed. Once is enough already…”'' *''“Let’s try to avoid bloodshed.”'' *''“I have no wish to fight.”'' *''“I hold no desire to kill.”'' *''“I’ve never killed. I’ve only defended myself.”'' *''“Murderer? What are you insinuating?”'' *''“Noxians? I hate those guys.”'' *''“I have no enemies here…”'' *''“This is actually quite the nice looking place.”'' *''“This place would definitely benefit from having less enemies around.”'' *''“The atmosphere around here is kind of gloomy, don’t you feel?”'' Attacking *''“Have at you!”'' *''“Thy end comes today.'' *''“Your life ends at my hands”'' *''“Facing me was a very bad idea.”'' *''“I will make it swift.”'' *''“Thou shall be stricken down.”'' *''“Consider it sparring.”'' *''“Forgive me…! I must.”'' *''“I have no choice in this.”'' *''“You disturb my peace.”'' *''“Weak!”'' *''“Try again!”'' *''“Your balance is off!”'' *''“Is that the best you can do?”'' Attacking an enemy Noxian *''“Murderers! Murderers! You are all murderers!”'' *''“You! You will pay!”'' *''“Filth. If the heavens willn’t smite thou, I will personally.”'' *''“Thy degeneracy shall end here.”'' *''“My rage for your blood is infallible.”'' *''“Why won’t you die already!”'' *''“You are all guilty! All of you!”'' Attacking an enemy Ionian *''“I will not give over my lands. Not to anyone I said!”'' *''“No one will take my home. No one!”'' *''“You turned against me the moment you cast him away.”'' *''“You exile me, then come for my home?!”'' *''“You leave me no choice.”'' *''“Traitor…!”'' *''“Hypocrite…!”'' *''You forced my hand! It's not my fault!'' *''“I’m sorry it has to be like this.”'' *''“I must! I must!”'' *''“Why did you have to do it?! Why?!”'' Killing an enemy champion *''“I had no choice.”'' *''“I take no pleasure from this.”'' *''“This… is necessary...”'' *''“Forgive me.”'' *''“Forgive me…!”'' *''“Why is everyone so weak?”'' *''“Was killing always this... easy?”'' *''“What a pointless death.”'' *''“Guh… disgusting…”'' Killing an enemy Noxian *''“You will never steal from me again.”'' *''“I have no pity for the likes of you.”'' *''“You’re not even worth a grave.”'' *''“Filth.”'' *''“Trash.”'' *''“Degenerate.”'' *''“No one will mourn you.”'' *''"Good riddance.”'' *''“Nothing of value lost.”'' Killing an enemy Ionian *''“Why did you have to…?”'' *''“This could’ve been avoided… if only you…”'' *''“Look what you made me do…”'' *''“I have no more space for graves.”'' *''“I wish it didn’t have to end this way.”'' *''"I never wanted it to end this way!"'' Upon acing the enemy team *''“I said, let’s avoid a bloodbath…!”'' *''“I can have my peace… at last.”'' *''“This is no time for reflection.”'' Getting a pentakill *''“I might have gotten a bit carried away…”'' *''“What have I become…?”'' *''“It was justified. It was! How dare you question me!”'' *''“They barely put up a fight.”'' *''“So maaaybe that felt a little bit good… just a little…”'' Upon dying *''“I’ve… failed… again...”'' *''“Why… must I be weak…?”'' *''“This is… not the end…”'' *''“No…! How…? Why…”'' *''“My love… I’m sorry… I’ve failed...”'' *''“Is this… how it ends…?”'' *''“Finally I pay… for my sins…”'' Activating Blade Conjuration: *''“Forgive me for the wrath I am to unleash upon mine foe.”'' *''“I channel thee, my inner strength.”'' *''“Boundless determination, thoust I seekest.”'' *''“Lead me through hardship, my love, my liege.”'' *''“Be mine shield, be mine weapon. Of my dearest I ask for strength.”'' *''“Lest fury be unchained. Smite thy foe, unwaveringly.”'' Killing an enemy Noxian with a Greatsword: *''“Haha! Try dodging next time!”'' *''“'God', that felt good.”'' *''“'Lord', that looked cool.”'' Upon casting Hill of Swords *''“Heavens below, smite them!”'' *''"Lest mine enemy be stricken down where they stand!”'' *''“Lest divine judgment skewer thee!”'' *''“Lest the heavens below cast thy judgment!”'' *''“Forgive me… forgive me!”'' Upon buying items Buying any type of sword or dagger *''“You can never have enough blades.”'' *''“The real thing is just as good as the conjured.”'' Buying a BF Sword or Needlessly large rod *''“BF sword? How vulgar.” (BF sword only)'' *''“I am pretty good with swords, so to speak...” (BF sword only)'' *''“It really is needlessly large.” (Needlessly large rod only)'' *''“Compensating for what?”'' *''“I’m fine with what I have, but okay.”'' *''“The bigger, the better, is that what they say?”'' *''“I remember hearing ‘size doesn’t matter’?”'' Buying a Pickaxe *''“What do I look to you, a labourer?”'' *''“So uncivilized.”'' Buying a Lich Bane or Trinity Force *“''This is quite nice, actually.”'' *''“This could be of use.”'' *''“I do like swords.”'' Buying a Rabadon’s deathcap *''“Not entirely in my fashion, but…”'' *''“A talking hat? I suppose these are dire times…”'' *''“I hope it’ll keep quiet. One body that bosses me around is enough already.”'' Buying a Dead Man’s Plate, Thornmail, Spirit Visage or Gargoyle Stoneplate *''“Ugh, it’s heavy!”'' *''“This is so out of fashion.”'' Buying a Guardian Angel *''“What do I need a guardian angel for?”'' *''“If only I was one…”'' Buying a Zhonya’s Hourglass *''“Time… it seems to slip through my fingers like sand.”'' *''“Imagine controlling time…”'' *''“We are all slaves to time…”'' Taunt (Does a Farron’s Legion salute from Dark Souls 3) *''“Do not stand in my way.”'' *''“I hold no hard feelings.”'' *''“I will not hold back.”'' *''“Let this be a fair duel.”'' *''“I willn’t hesitate to strike thee down.”'' *''“Thou’st perish by my feet.”'' Taunting an enemy Ionian *''“Don’t think I will go easy on you.”'' *''“You are no better than them, and I will cut you down the same.”'' *''“We are not on the same side anymore.”'' Taunting an enemy Miss Fortune *''“Be careful I don’t pop those balloons of yours…!”'' *''“Twin guns? Try twin swords…!”'' Taunting an enemy Zoe or Annie *''"Little kids like you don't belong here!"'' *''"I won't hold back just because you look like a child."'' Taunting an enemy Noxian *''“Defender of Noxus, I sentence you to death.”'' *''"Not condemning their actions makes you just as bad as them!"'' *''“Step one inch closer and I will rip out your heart.”'' *''“Give one more look in my direction and I will murder your family.”'' *''“'Filth.'”'' *''“Retribution will be served.”'' *''“I will make you beg for mercy. ...But there is no mercy to be had.”'' *''“I’m not after vengeance. You’re just standing in my way.”'' *''“I don’t seek vengeance. Your face just makes me sick.”'' Taunting an enemy from Shadow Isles *''“Horrific creature, begone from my sight.”'' *''“I am known to have slain a few beasts in my time.”'' *''“If it bleeds, it can be killed.”'' Taunting an enemy shortly after scoring a kill *''“You’re next.”'' *''"The same fate awaits you."'' *''"You better run while you still have legs."'' Joke (Holsters her swords. Calmly conjures a chair and a cup of tea and sits down) *''“Fighting becomes so tiresome when you go on about it all day.”'' *''“Yes, I know there’s a battle out there--No, I don’t care.”'' *''“So did you hear…”'' *''“In other news…”'' *''“I heard the most outrageous thing the other day...”'' *''“My maids have been telling me all sorts of gossip lately…”'' *''“Every girl needs some time off.”'' Dance (Stabs her swords in the ground and falls on her knees, staring blankly into the ground, occasionally muttering a few words.) *''“It’s hopeless…”'' *''“Why do I live on…”'' *''“I’m despicable…”'' *''“I should’ve let them end me…”'' *''“I miss you… so much…”'' *''“Where are you?”'' *''“A monster… is me…”'' *''“I have killed so many… for what reason?”'' *''“Am I really better than them...?”'' *''“Why did they have to take you…”'' Laugh (Lifts her hand up to her chin while laughing in a sometimes posh, sometimes maniacally manner) *''“Amusing.”'' *''“Most curious…”'' *''“How quaint…!”'' Category:Custom champions